


【黑綠】kiss and accompany

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 黑綠日快樂！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

      每天都會收看朝日電視台早上六點五十五分準時開播「早安占卜」、每天不畏旁人奇怪的目光堅持攜帶每日幸運物、人生信條為「盡人事」的綠間真太郎，今天卻諸事不順。  
  
　　想起從今天早上出門後發生的事，綠間忍不住深深嘆了一口氣。  
  
　　早上出家門，還沒過一個十字路口，腳上就踩到了狗屎，不得已只好回家換鞋子。因為回家換鞋子花了不少的時間，今天早上差點遲到。  
  
　　早自習時，高尾向自己借英文作業。在書包裡摸了好久，甚至把包裡的東西全部翻了出來，但就是找不到那份英文作業，綠間只好趕緊寫了一份，還好有趕上最後交作業的期限。  
  
　　中午飯後都要來上一杯紅豆年糕湯，所以朝著全校唯一一台有賣紅豆年糕湯的飯賣機走去，居然賣完了！昨天明明還有剩的，不是嗎？  
  
　　沒有喝到紅豆年糕湯的綠間，整個下午上起課來渾身不對勁，完全無法專心在課堂上，老師講的話就像外星人語一樣，無法理解、無法接收。  
  
　　渾渾噩噩上完一天課的綠間，這才想起今天的他是值日，還是隔壁的女同學提醒他，他才發現。為表示歉意（一整天都讓女孩子擦黑板），他自動攬起剩下的工作──倒垃圾與日誌填寫。  
  
　　拿著垃圾桶，在前往垃圾場的路上，被二樓的同學潑了一身的水。  
  
　　「對不起──！我剛確認這邊沒人，所以才會倒水！」聽著對方懊惱的聲音，綠間淡淡地點點頭，推推眼鏡，沒多說什麼。因為制服全濕了，只好換上學校運動服頂替。  
  
　　最後一發，壓倒綠間的是在練習的時候，被球砸到了頭。  
  
　　「高尾和成！」綠間的怒吼充斥整個體育館。  
  
　　「對不起啦！我以為你有看到。」高尾即使被罵了也還是嬉皮笑臉的。  
  
　　所謂伸手不打笑臉人，看著他的笑臉，綠間也難以生起氣來。「不要以為每個人都跟你一樣有鷹之眼。」  
  
　　「唉呀！小真怒火真大，小心會老的喔！」高尾一如往常油嘴滑舌地亂七八糟說著話。「不過小真你今天真是衰到爆了，作業沒帶、紅豆年糕湯沒喝到、去倒垃圾又被潑了一身水、剛才被我砸了，」高尾邊屬邊掰著手指，「四件，小真你今天沒幸運物嗎？」高尾認真地上下打量著綠間，想要找出他今天的幸運物，這是認識綠間後，所養成的小興趣。  
  
　　不是每天的幸運物都像信樂燒一樣巨大，有的時候只會是一個小小的配件，觀察著每天的綠間是一件具有相當程度樂趣的事。  
  
　　「閉嘴！」綠間原本平復的怒氣又被高尾撩撥了起來。  
  
　　「今天的幸運物」，這件事綠間表示出完全不想談，一臉你有種就再說說看的表情看向高尾。  
  
　　＊  
  
　　當綠間不知道第幾次被籃球打到，教練中谷仁亮忍不住出面要求綠間今天早退，先行回家，不然他擔心秀德未來三年的主將，腦子會這樣被籃球打壞。  
  
　　無法違抗教練的綠間，只好先行回家，背上書包，步向校門。  
  
　　自從進入秀德，綠間沒有一次回家是這麼安靜的，不管要不要練球，高尾總是會跟他一起學校，平時都嫌他很吵，但頭一次這麼安靜，綠間真太郎真有點不習慣。  
  
　　步出門口的綠間，意外的在門口發現了不會在這裡的人。  
  
　　素面的黑色制服，只有中間有著兩道籃色作為點綴，這是屬於誠凜高校的制服。  
  
　　綠間向那個人走了過去：「為什麼你會在這裡呢？黑子。」  
  
　　「好慢，綠間君。」黑子答非所問，呼嚕呼嚕地吸著飲料杯中所剩不多的奶昔。  
  
　　「你怎麼會在這裡呢？」一整天都被鳥事搞得烏煙瘴氣的綠間，此時用盡全力壓下怒氣，盡量以平穩的語氣問著。  
  
　　「因為我不來的話，你今天可能無法順利回家吧。」  
  
　　黑子把綠間拉低，顛起腳尖在他臉頰上吻了一下，意識到黑子做了什麼事的綠間，頂著一張炸紅的臉，不自在的推推眼鏡。  
  
　　「我們回家吧！」黑子握起綠間的左手，和他十指交扣，還親吻著他的手指。  
  
　　「嗯。」  
  
　　 **今天的巨蟹座的幸運物是戀人的吻與陪伴。**

**Author's Note:**

> 好甜。（自己講＃  
> 雖然遲到了，但還是祝大家黑綠日快樂！！
> 
> 絕對沒有高綠，高尾對綠間是單純覺得他很有趣XD


End file.
